PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics Core for the Yale Lung Cancer SPORE will serve as the nexus for all human biospecimen acquisition, processing and analysis for all SPORE-sponsored research as well as provide support for all non-human model system specimen molecular analytics not currently offered through Yale shared facilities. Tissue biopsy procurement will be coordinated with all interventionalists and surgeons as this occurs at the bedside or in the operating room with research tissues derived from extra passes of the biopsy needle after the diagnostic specimen has been collected or collection at the surgical pathology bench. The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics Core will work closely with Yale Pathology Tissue Services, the research tissue procurement service supported within the Department of Pathology (also directed by David Rimm) to obtain fresh resection specimens. Specifically the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics Core will: 1) coordinate the acquisition, processing, aliquoting, storage and distribution for all whole blood samples and their derivatives (e.g., plasma, serum, buffy coat) required for the described research in Projects 1-4 as well as the Developmental and Career Development Award Programs? approved projects; 2) coordinate the acquisition, handling, storage and distribution for all lung cancer tissue sample collection required for Projects 1-4, Developmental and Career Development Awards; 3) generate conditionally reprogrammed primary lung cancer cell lines from fresh tissue samples for use in Projects 1-3; and 4) conduct molecular pathology experiments including partial support of whole exome sequencing, RNA-Seq and Copy Number Variation analysis (Projects 2 and 3); quantitative microRNA in situ hybridization (Projects 1 and 2) and other molecular pathology support as needed during the term of the SPORE.